forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Paralogue 9: Doing God's Work...Kinda/Supports
Kelsie and Sarah C Support *'Sarah': Hello Kelsie. You look very nice today. *'Kelsie': Why, thanks mom. I've been trying to tame my hair all morning. *'Sarah': I bet. It looks like hell to manage. *'Kelsie': It is. Sometimes my friends poke fun at me for killing more split ends than enemies on the battlefield. *'Sarah': *snerk* *'Kelsie': Oh, you think it's funny too, don't you? *'Sarah': No, of course not. Okay maybe a little bit. Sorry, Kesh. *'Kelsie': Ugh, it's fine. *'Sarah': If you want to stop feeling bad about it, why don't you learn to fight? *'Kelsie': Because I don't think I'd do well. *'Sarah': Why not? *'Kelsie': I'm...kind of fat. Without my horse, I would take twice as long to traverse the battlefield. And just look at these arms! These things wouldn't be able to lift all those heavy weapons. I've always been fat, so I just accept it and keep myself out of the fight so I'm not as big of a target as I already am. *'Sarah': Oh dear... *'Kelsie': Yeah, I suck. *'Sarah': No you don't. Don't tell yourself that, or else the training I'm about to give you might as well end before it starts. *'Kelsie': Your...training? *'Sarah': Yep. I'm gonna train you starting right now. Ready? *'Kelsie': No. *'Sarah': Alright, let's do this. Kelsie and Maggie C Support *'Maggie': Hey Kesh! *'Kelsie': Hi mom. *'Maggie': So what was the future like? *'Kelsie': You mean before or after everything went to hell and Grima killed everyone? *'Maggie': Before, definitely. What were Sarah and I like as moms? *'Kelsie': Right. Well, it was definitely interesting. You were always the fun mom and Sarah was the strict mom. *'Maggie': Souds about right. How old were you when we adopted you? *'Kelsie': About five, I think. I do have memories of the orphanage you got me from. It was run by a really nice man who looked kind of like a girl. *'Maggie': Interesting tidbit to remember. Do you know why we adopted? *'Kelsie': No idea. Why do you ask? *'Maggie': Because future me must have been through something. I think it would be great to have another little manakete running around. It's not exactly easy to find those, you know. So why would future me adopt and not have a donor or something? *'Kelsie': I have no idea. Maybe you became good friends with the man who ran my orphanage? *'Maggie': Maybe... well, thanks for the talk! *'Kelsie': Wait, is that all? *'Maggie': If you don't want it to be, I guess not. We can still hang out. *'Kelsie': Good. I've missed quality time with my moms. Spencer and Danica C Support *'Danica': Oh Speeeence. *'Spencer': Oh dear. *'Danica': Have I ever told you how much I admire your bravery? *'Spencer': No. *'Danica': Well, I should have! Your willingness to take on an entire horde of man-eating Risen all on your lonesome is so admirable. And you never hesitate to put your father's life before your own. It's enough to bring a tear to my pretty little eye. *sniff* *'Spencer': What do you want, Danica? *'Danica': What? Psh, I don't want anything. *'Spencer': I don't have anything on me for you to steal, so don't bother trying to flatter me. *'Danica': As if I'd steal anything from you. All your stuff is littered with pictures of your dads. *'Spencer': Call it my Danica-proofing. *'Danica': Whatever. Look, I do actually need something from you. *'Spencer': And in other news, water is wet. What do you want? *'Danica': Look, I have a band of robbers on my ass... *'Spencer': Again? Danica have you done anything but get yourself into trouble for your entire life? *'Danica': They were only gonna help themselves! I took their stuff and gave it to people who needed it. I was doing a service! *'Spencer': And now you need me to bail your ass out of danger again. *'Danica': Please? It's a small band. Me and you can take them all by ourselves without bothering the rest of the Shepherds. *'Spencer': Alright, fine. But you owe me one after this. *'Danica': Whatever. Thanks for the help. I know I can always rely on you. *'Spencer': You've already convinced me to help, don't try to flatter me further. Chloe and DJ C Support *'DJ': Thanks for the heal, Chloe. *'Chloe': No problem, DJ. We can't have the future king of Frar walking around with a limp, now can we? *'DJ': True. Now you get some sleep. We can't have the future queen of Frar sporting huge bags under her eyes. *'Chloe': Heh, like it would matter. *'DJ': Of course it would matter! *'Chloe': Nah, I'm not that notable. I doubt I'd be half the queen your mother is, so everyone would just compare me to her. *'DJ': I disagree. I think you'd do marvelously. Nobody would compare you because you're different and you're both wonderful in your own rights. *'Chloe': Aw, do you mean it? *'DJ': Absolutely. *'Chloe': How sweet. You're going to charm the pants off our people when you become king. *'DJ': Thanks for the vote of confidence. I just hope I can satisfy them beyond just being charming. *'Chloe': We both have a lot to learn about being royalty, it seems. How about this? Once this is all over we can focus on all that, and we'll get through it together, just like our families always have. *'DJ': That sounds like a plan if I've ever heard one. Until then, go get some sleep, why don't ya? *'Chloe': Right after you stop getting yourself hurt. *'DJ': Touche. Chase and Grace C Support *'Grace': Hey Chase. Wanna go people watch again? *'Chase': Oh, you know that's my favorite activity. Watching people do weird shit and snarking about it is such a great way to wind down after a long day. *'Grace': Plus, we get to check out some cute guys. *'Chase': That too, I guess. Isn't it kind of hard to do that after, you know...? *'Grace': Eh, not so much. You know what they say: just because I'm on a diet doesn't mean I can't check out the menu. *'Chase': It's only easy for you because George isn't around. *'Grace': Nah, he doesn't care. Even if he was here, he doesn't care unless I do something about it, which I never do. *'Chase': Okay, if you say so. I'll have to ask George what he thinks about it next time I'm in Waydrn. *'Grace': I guarantee you you'll get the same answer. *'Chase': If you say so. Now let's go check out some guy—er, people watch, shall we? *'Grace': Let's! Joos and Chloe C Support *'Joos': Hey Chloe, can you help me out? *'Chloe': What do you need? *'Joos': I'd like a history lesson on Frar. *'Chloe': Oh really? Why? *'Joos': I'm fighting to save the world from Grima, so I figured I should know the history behind the world. *'Chloe': That's a good way of thinking. I could totally tell you a bit about Frar. What would you like to know? *'Joos': What's with the two separate rulers thing? It sounds unique. *'Chloe': Well, it sort of is. As you can see, Tost is trying to replicate it a bit, but for a very long time, Frar was the only nation on the continent with two ruling families. They've been doing it for hundreds of years. Making the king and queen have equal power, but not be related is a great way to make sure the right decisions are being made, because the two rulers can keep each other in check if one of them isn't thinking straight. Both my father and DJ's mother have different things that make them start thinking irrationally, so the other one is there to make sure no hasty decisions are made. *'Joos': I see. That makes sense. *'Chloe': For example, when Esh-Ban attacked ten years ago, my father was furious. We would have had a full-scale war if not for DJ's mother's level-headed thinking. Knifez's older sister May helped calm him as well. It was a scary time. *'Joos': I can imagine. *'Chloe': So what about your history? *'Joos': I...have no idea. I lost my memory. My earliest memory is Knifez finding me in a field and making me his tactician. I don't know where I come from or anything. *'Chloe': I see...well, you don't look like a Frarian, if that helps. *'Joos': Wha...how can you tell that? *'Chloe': Oh, you know. I have a way with these things. Joos and Bella C Support *'Joos': Bella! Can I ask a favor? *'Bella': Sure, what do you need? *'Joos': Can you tell me a bit about Tost? I'm going around learning history and stuff. *'Bella': Why? *'Joos': I can't remember anything, and the books about history are always being used by someone, so I figured I'd go ask nobility. *'Bella': Well you made a good choice. I know Tost like the back of my hand. *'Joos': So how'd it become such a... *'Bella': Mess? Anarchy? Gangster's paradise? Shit hole? *'Joos': I was gonna go with something nicer, but that works. *'Bella': Ha ha, don't worry about it. Tost is in pretty bad shape. It didn't used to be as bad as it is, but a long time ago, the former ruler of Tost got greedy. Our army attacked Waydrn and Frar in an attempt to take control of the entire continent. We lost, obviously, but lost is putting it nicely. We were demolished and nobody else really wanted to contribute the funds to help us rebuild. *'Joos': Oh man, that's not good. *'Bella': Yeah. The ruler who started the war was executed and their entire family was removed from the throne. The country spent a long time with no ruler at all. Then, Esh-Ban decided he was gonna give it a try, but that would come after he tried to conquer the entire continent. *'Joos': I can imagine that pissed the other countries off. *'Bella': You bet it did. Tost could have been completely destroyed. But it wasn't, and that's what matters. A couple of years ago, Green and I proved ourselves the strongest in the nation, so we're going to try to make a ruling party similar to Frar's. I mean, we were, at least. Esh-Ban's public execution was supposed to serve as proof that we weren't involved in his powergrab and it was gonna lead to Frar helping us rebuild at last, but until he's caught and killed, I'm afraid we're still not out of hot water. *'Joos': Man, that sucks. Hey, how about this: After we get this bastard, I'll come back with you and help out. *'Bella': Wha...you would do that? *'Joos': Sure! I won't try to take yours or Green's places, but I'll definitely be around to help. Tacticians can come in handy outside of battle too, you know. *'Bella': You know, I'd like that. Thanks Joos. Heroi and Daniel B Support *'Heroi': Here. *'Daniel': Why are you giving me a sword? *'Heroi': We're gonna spar. Right here and now. Come on. *'Daniel': Wha...no! I'm not sparring with you. No way. Not gonna happen. *'Heroi': Oh, come on! If you keep refusing to train, you'll end up falling behind everyone else. *'Daniel': I've been doing pretty fine so far, so I'm good. *'Heroi': No, we're fighting. Ready? Go! *'Daniel': Ah! ... *'Heroi': Ugh, you're good. *'Daniel': Told ya. *'Heroi': Hey, don't let your guard down. We're not done yet! *'Daniel': Ah! Stay BACK. *'Heroi': Ah! Ouch... *'Daniel': Oh man, Heroi...are you okay?! *'Heroi': I'm fine... You didn't have to get that aggressive. *'Daniel': Oh god, it's happening again. Oh man oh man oh man... Please be alright. *'Heroi': Hey, I said I'm fine. Don't freak out. *'Daniel': Y-you stay right here! I'm gonna go get a healer. This can't happen again! *'Heroi': What the...? Okay, this warrants further investigation. Joos and Knifez B Support *'Knifez': What're you up to, Joos? *'Joos': Studying up on magic. It's astounding how much of this I remember. *'Knifez': Yeah? *'Joos': Definitely. I don't remember reading this text before waking up in that field, and I definitely haven't read it since, but I know every word I'm reading right now. How did I not forget my skills? *'Knifez': I have no idea. It's truly a conundrum. *'Joos': Indeed... *'Knifez': ...Joos? *'Joos': Yeah? *'Knifez': Today's your patrol day. *'Joos': OH SHIT, I FORGOT AGAIN! … *'Knifez': *sigh* Joos, this has to stop happening. Your slacking is starting to look bad. *'Joos': Sorry, sorry. I sometimes get caught up in my reading that I forget my other duties. *'Knifez': I totally understand. Sometimes you want to do all the fun shit and let all the boring shit fall to the side, but the boring shit is a part of being a Shepherd. If you had a home to return to, I'd be strongly considering sending you back at this point. *'Joos': Right...sorry Knifez. I'll try to do better in the future. *'Knifez': That's what I like to hear. Category:Supports